Patients are seen in Audiology Clinic for baseline and montly serial followup audiologic analyses to determine whether or not Neomycin has ototoxic effects when administered in the manner prescribed in the larger NHLBI study with which we are collaborating. As Neomycin is a well-known ototoxic agent, it is significant that to date, some three years plus into the study, no major deleterious auditory effects have been documented in this population. To date two papers have been submitted on the use of Neomycin in this population with coauthroship from Audiology Clinic staff (its Chief and one clinician). The Audiology Clinic continues to gather data on long-term affects.